king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
TUZI
兔子球 (Tùzǐ qiú, meaning Rabbit Ball, commonly referred to as TUZI) was a Chinese competitor robot which fought in Season 2 of King of Bots. The titular axlebot from Team TUZI, it first appeared in combat during the second episode, where it was chosen by Tu Ziya to fight Flaming Wheel in the opening rounds. After sustaining critical damage from Flaming Wheel, TUZI was eventually immobilized during the battle, and lost via knockout. In the redemption round, TUZI voluntarily fought the powerful spinner of Two BBQ, and lost by knockout to become the third robot eliminated from King of Bots II. Prior to their televised debut, Team TUZI also competed with a featherweight version of their robot at various King of Bots live events. Featuring wheel hubs decorated to resemble a soccer ball, it notably took part in the 2018 Beijing event, where it was at one point split apart by a vertical spinner built by the Hold Me Back team.https://www.bilibili.com/video/av50422370 Design TUZI was a colorful, compact axlebot, driven by two large orange-yellow and green hemispherical wheelhubs with decorative eyes. Its weapon consisted of a swinging metal bar located between the wheelhubs, which was intended to hit opponents from above through torque reaction. The robot's aesthetic design was based upon a rabbit, with the color-scheme potentially referencing a carrot. However, powerful spinner hits would cause the robot to completely fall apart, leaving a lot to be desired with its defence. Robot History King of Bots II (Season 2) TUZI first appeared in Episode 2 of Season 2, where it was selected by Tu Ziya to compete in one of the first head-to-head battles of the episode. There, it was drawn to face the full-body spinner Flaming Wheel. While the battle started tentatively for both robots, TUZI encountered difficulties almost immediately, as its wheelhubs could not get enough traction for it to drive out of the red corner. TUZI slowly moved across the arena perimeter, wheelhubs spinning rapidly while Flaming Wheel waited on the other side. Swinging madly, it eventually met Flaming Wheel, only to be sent flying into a grinder by a powerful blow from the latter. This impact damaged one of TUZI’s wheelhubs, effectively splitting the robot in half as it was left spinning across the arena. TUZI eventually came to rest near one of the floor flippers, and kept spinning before being rammed by Flaming Wheel. For some time, TUZI kept moving on its damaged wheelhubs, its internals now partially exposed. It was soon counted out by the referee, and became immobilized completely when part of its electronics shorted out mid-count. With this, TUZI was eliminated from the battle via knockout; its defeat proved crucial for Huang Jian Xiang, as it enabled him to complete his team with the victorious Flaming Wheel. TUZI, meanwhile, did not join a celebrity team itself. Knocked into the redemption rounds, TUZI's team captain was the second roboteer presented with the opportunity to choose a potential opponent, to earn a place on a celebrity team. Curiously, TUZI chose to fight the dangerous spinner of Two BBQ. TUZI started the battle imcompetently, aimlessly crashing into the arena wall while Two BBQ spun its weapon up to full speed. TUZI mostly skirted along the sides until it was caught side-on by Two BBQ, which smacked TUZI into the wall, and then cut into its overhead weapon, visibly leaving a slice. Two BBQ then closed in from behind and hit TUZI into the air, which disoriented TUZI and caused its side panels to display at different angles. Two BBQ struck hard in its next blow, ripping a protective plate from the side of TUZI, and bending its overhead weapon upon TUZI's landing. TUZI ambled about, with no offensive power left, although it had survived for nearly 90 seconds until it drove over the floor flipper and rolled towards the Grinder. Two BBQ then crept up on TUZI and blasted it into the air, bursting straight through its side armor, and leaving TUZI only capable of turning in circles in the corner of the arena. The referee deemed TUZI to be immobile and counted it out, making it the second robot to be eliminated in the whole of Season 2. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record Trivia *TUZI was the second robot to be eliminated from King of Bots II entirely. References Category:King of Bots competitors Category:Season 2 competitors Category:Chinese Robots Category:Axlebots Category:Invertible robots Category:Thwackbots Category:Robots that have never won a battle